When I return
by xxSomething123xx
Summary: What if your whole life was ripped away from you?By The person you loved, by the person you trusted.Will Elizabeth Eaton be able to build her life again?Will there be someone to pick up the pieces? In, abnegation, initiation and further.When she joins an organisation that changes everything,will she coupe with the secrets that are running her down? I do not own divergent, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He stands there, watching my every move, I stare into the black pits in his eyes as he pulls back the belt, and releases the blow to my back. It sends waves down my spine like a million knives are burning into my skin. My eyes sting as tears threaten to fall, but I hold them in, if I show weakness he will probably do it more. I look around me through the hazy blur that covers my vision, several Marcuses surround me caving me in, caging me like an animal, and another blow hits my back.

"this is for your own good Elizabeth" they say as their hands rise again. My heart races and tears roll down my cheeks as sweat beads off my face. The belts come plummeting down and...

I open my eyes and squint due to the sudden bright light illuminating my room. I draw my covers across my bed as my feet make contact with the floor. It is cold. Feeling around my bedside table I grasp my glasses andshove my glasses onto my face and clear my vision.I look outside my window admiring the grey houses glistening with ice. My body is tense and my breathing is fast , very fast.

" It's just a dream" I whisper, " it's just a dream".

I look through the window again, it is winter, it is dark, cold, but beautiful at the same time. I could stare at it for hours, but in every, tree, window, building, I see Marcus.

Pulling my hair from my face, I walk out my room and into Tobias's.

I open the door and a slight creek rips through the air, I gasp and look over to Marcuses room. He didn't hear.

Tobias opens his eyes and worry spreads across his face. Tobias scoots over and lifts the covers up leaving a gap for me to go in.

" Your shaking" he whispers. He looks at me symaphetically, but not like I am weak like an injured puppy, " it's just a dream".

I am two years younger than him, I am 14 and he is 16 and i dread the time when winter will end and summer will emerge, I dread the Time when he will leave. He has always been my protective brother, the one who treats my wounds, the one who makes me strong. When he leaves, I will have nothing.

I force the thought from my mind and relax my muscles, after that sleep catches me quickly.

I wake up in my bed and flicker my eye lids open. My alarm rings through my ears sending vibrations down my body, reading 4:00. I sweep myself out of bed and go to the bathroom to have a shower.

The hot water rolls down my back, as if washing the bad from my life away, as if making me forget the things to come. The tension in my muscles relax and I stand there for a while, just concentrating on the rhythm of my breaths.

Afterwards, I get dressed in my regular abnegation 'uniform', brush my teeth and continue my daily routine like a machine, bearly looking at the chore list nailed on my door.

1\. Wash the dishes

2\. Make breakfast

3\. Organise the kitchen

4 wash the clothes

5 iron the clothes

6 make lunch

While making breakfast, tobias walks in to the kitchen with the same unreadable expression on his face. But over the years, I have grown to know how he is feeling through the way he flicks his eyes from side to side when he is angry, or the way he walks too straight when he is sad. Marcus thinks we are selfish, unappreciative children and that we are lucky we are not faction less. But really, we are much more than that, he is much more than that.

Tobias sizzles the bacon while I chop the tomatoes. I think of it as a game, practicing aiming and firing it into the vegetable.

"Here" tobias says as he takes the knife from my hands, " go upstairs and do your other jobs, I will do the rest, just remember to come down at 6:00 for breakfast. By that time Marcus should be done eating and ranting about Jenine" Tobias rolls his eyes and a smile escapes the corner of his mouth, the once emotionless mask now gone.

"Thanks" I say with a smile.

I continue the rest of my jobs and have some toast for breakfast after Marcus has had his meal. Me and Tobias then leave the house and begin walking to school. However, while other people go to normal route to the hub, me and Tobias go around the edge through the faction less sector so we can race each other running as fast as we can, without anyone noticing. It is these little things that I will miss the most when he leaves, when he moves out, when he changes faction, when, when, when... Oh shut up Elizabeth, pull yourself together! He is leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop it!

..Or is there?


	2. Chapter 2

We get to school with plenty of time to spare. Tobias and I don't really talk to many other people in school, as that would be self endulgent or selfish and that crap. Plus I don't really fit into this school, I just focus on studying and that is mostly it. I look around the hub at all the different colours all blurring into one, I swear every day, a new person pops up at this school. As me and Toby are in different year groups he walks to catch up with Caleb- he is one of Marsuses work partner's son- while I go to my first period. Marcus says Caleb teaches a good example and would be a suitable accuaintant ( but not a friend), but me? No. Since I am slagging on my grades I don't have time for friends or you know, actually have a life, instead I need to keep the family representation high.

Cheers laughter fills the air as the train rolls down the track and one by one, dauntless people jump off the train. The dauntless people are the outgoing ones, the popular ones . I am the **conventional** nerd, with geeky glasses and my hair in a bun, but the only problem is, I actually need my glasses since my eye sight is as good as a bat's. You don't know how many people say ' are those glasses real?' Because loads of erudite wear glasses out of vain as they think it makes them smarter. I mean really? Who does that? But I only get asked that when someone actually notices me.

School goes fast and by the time I know it, it is the end of the day. I get up from my English desk and walk out the classroom before anyone else, because otherwise I have to wait before every other person to go out with the other abnegation students. I walk to my locker and as I get my bag out, I hear people snigger behind me, I hear them whisper things like, 'you see that abnegation girl? Those glasses are like so fake ' and ' Got nice legs though, shame she's A stumpy midget' .

Immediately my face turns red, but not with blush, with anger. I slam my locker shut and feel that everyone is watching me. Way to go Beth! Great way to pull attention to yourself. I turn round to look at who is talking and it is some kid from candor with some other nobody's sniggering around him. He looks at me startled.

" if your going to say something, say it to my face, cus no one likes a back stabbing bitch!" I say as I storm off down the hall to Tobias's I seem small, I am not helpless.

" wow, a feisty midget" says the candor kid and the gang erupts into laughter. I feel like turning back and punching him in the neck. But I know that, that would be stupid.

Tobias walks down the hall a couple minutes later, he must have been the last person out, like the good abnegation do. Tobias goes up to me.

" I'm sorry but I have to do a project with Caleb, so I can't walk home with you " he says

" that's fine, I know the way" I say as a smile spreads from my face. Tobias smiles back and begins walking away, probably to the library. I begin my walk home out of the hub I walk until I find myself in the faction less sector, although this is the way we normally walk, I have never done it alone and immediately I feel vulnerable, like someone is watching me.

I walk down further looking around me, I can see the abnegation houses in sight and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

That was until I felt something grasp my arm...

It pulls me back behind one of the faction less houses ( or should I say, shacks) with incredible strength forcing the air from my lungs. The air is thick and musty and I can feel my palms getting sweaty. My heart beats in my head as three large men tower over me obstructing my view of the cracked, gravel streets and the crumbling buildings around me. I frantically fight back, forcing myself between the wall of flesh. But it is no use, I am weak.

They clench my arms and begin walking down the uneven road. What is happening? Where am I going?

I think of Tobias, I think of my family, I even think of Marcus. Is this some kind of joke? Is the candor kid getting revenge on me? My legs feel like jelly, I should be home by now. Even if I was let go, Marcus would still beat me. But I want to go back, I need to get back. Because of Tobias. Because of my future.

Thoughts buss around my mind, and I wrench my arms forward in the hopes that they will let go and allow me to sudden movement forces my glasses to the floor and crash onto the hard ground, my short sighted vision enables me to see no more than a few meters intront of me, any further is a burry, mist of unknown and it frightens me to think that anything could be coming up. I protest more pulling my arms back and forth helplessly squirming around. Then we stop. I cannot see anything in front of me except a large black back, they look like bouncers, caging me into a box of their own making, they dress in black from head to toe. The man to the front of me knocks on what I believe to be a door.

"password" a gritty voice murmurs

" Sly! Let us in you douche bag" one of the ' bouncers' protests

" sorry Greg!" The gitty voice says.

Sly ? Greg? who are these people?

We being to walk again as a creak rips through the air, it soon turns dark around us. Like when a train goes into a tunnel.

I hear voices in the distance and the closer I get, the louder they become. So many different voices talking at once, it is like the school cafeterias. Why haven't they taken my money yet? Are they here to interrogate me? That thought sends a shiver down my spine. What have I done? What did I do? So many questions with no answers.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally force out my mouth. I struggle more to break my hands free until we suddenly stop.

"We are here" the man in front of me says

The men break apart. I gasp and slap my hand to my mouth. This isn't possible.

It's... It's...

Sorry for the short chapter, but at least the next chapter is coming tomorrow! Please review, this is my first story so any constructive criticism would be amazing. The updates maybe inconsistent but I will try my best. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Here is the next chapter! Please review! Any ideas or criticism is welcome and it would be really good to know people like what I write.

* Flashback*

Today is the 13 th of July and I am 12 years old. Currently I am in 8th grade in my agonising school life. I would kill be at home, watching TV or spending time with my family.

Unlike other abnegation families, we enjoy TV, board games and many other fun things, the rest of the world is like a machine, perfectly in time, in their perfect places. But us, no, we are different and I like being different.

Tonight, we are taking a trip to the old abandoned theme park. I have been there before, it's like our own little retreat. I am suppost to be at school, enduring the tedious 7 hour day. But today I am 'ill' so that I can go here, and with everyone at work or school, no one will see us hop onto the train.

I go downstairs and into the family room, where my mum is knitting and my brother (Tobias) and my dad (Marcus ) are talking, debating even. I listen into a bit of what they are saying, the words faction less and Jenine are all that I need to hear to know that I should not interfere, politics has never been by interest. The only thing I want to know is what is outside the wall protecting the city. What if there are aliens? Or what if that is just the end. Like the land and sea just stops at a point leaving nothing.

I walk over to my mum, she is knitting a small sock. From a baby pink thread.

" Who is this for?" I ask , curious about everything and anything

"oh, good morning Elizabeth" my mum says, " this is for the Mathews' new baby girl, Jenine is expecting a new addition to the family in about 2 weeks!"

Jenine is my dads boss, although she is a handful, we still need to be nice and plus Marcus still needs to put up with her for another million years before he retires.

" Would you like me to make breakfast?" I ask

" that is lovely Elizabeth, or should I say Beth, Thank you. I will come in and help you in just a few minutes after I finish this. This gastly sock doesn't want to be easy, And I am not too good at this whole knitting thing." The says as she rolls her eyes and smiles.

I walk into the kitchen and begin making breakfast, first cutting the vegetables and then frying the bacon. It is a tradition that we have this breakfast every so often. After a while, Tobias walks in and helps me finish breakfast.

" So... What were you talking about to dad?" I say as he takes the spatular from my hand and beings to flip the bacon rashes onto the pan.

" Well, apparently Jenine is thinking about isolating the faction less sector to the other factions as she thinks it is too dangerous, it is not like the faction less are animals, they are humans too!" He explains, shaking his head, " But, she is also thinking about sending people outside the walls and past amity."

This catches my attention. " what so they are going to pick people of the streets, or are they going to have auditions and how do they even know if anything is out there?" I question.

"we don't know much about it, but hey, maybe you could go!" He says as a smile spreads from ear to ear of his face.

"Oh my god, that would be the best thing in the world! It is just like, why would someone build a massive wall around the city probably spending millions of money just to forget why they did it in the first place!?"

" Who knows" he says as we finish making breakfast.

My mum walks into the kitchen to find us finished making breakfast, so helps us carry the food out and lay out the table. Then we sit at the table and talk about random things. But sadly nothing more about the trip outside the fence. Me and Tobias sit next to each other while mum and dad talk. Everyone is happy. When we finish, we pack some stuff like drinks, and sweaters and then begin our walk down to the train stop near to the faction less sector. The faction less are always so close to abnegation as we are the ones that help them, and that has it's advantages and disadvantages, but in this case, it is a good thing. Once we get there,to the train station, it is completely empty so it is safe for us to jump on. We wait at the edge of the platform until we see lights glaring in the distance and we begin to run. Me and mum in front and Tobias and dad behind. I look at the faction less houses for a moment, they look like they could have been beautiful homes once, but over the years they have crumbled one, by one to the ground.

I then see a glance of a girl, about the same age as me staring at us. But not with a grimacing look on her face, but an admiring expression. She has grey bluey eyes with long blond hair tied in a bun. I get a glimpse of her, before launching myself onto the train, not too roughly but defiantly not perfect. Then Tobias and dad jump on and we make our way to the park.

I soon start to see the large Ferris wheel in sight. I would love to climb it, I bet there is an amazing view from up there, but since Tobias and dad are afraid of heights we just stick to the small play ground and the carousel.

After about 15 minutes we jump off and I do a bit of a roll before landing back on my feet. We sit down on the grass. Me and Tobias run around and I play on the very creaky but fun swings. I am actually quite fast at running and so is Tobias and I can do a cart wheel and a handstand which I can't help but show since I am so proud of it.

" Can we go to the Ferris wheel? please?" I plead

" Now Elizabeth, you know how Tobias and your father feel about the the Ferris wheel" my mum says.

"Then we can go! We don't need to climb it, just get a closer look at it." I say. My mum puts he hand to her chin before saying.

"Fine then"

"Be careful over there!" Marcus adds.

" Of course we will" she says before kissing him on the forehead. Abnegation doesn't really like that sort of thing. But like I said. We are different.

We begin walking, first around the carousel and then towards the Ferris wheel. We walk closer until it is just in sight, through the trees. I couldn't help but run towards it. I continue running up to it until I am just an inch away. I press my hand on it. It is so cold yet it is a beautifully bright day in the middle of summer. My eyes follow up the thick metal support up to the top of the wheel. This would have been so fun. So amazing. I think to myself. I stare at it in awe for some time.

Then a load scream rips through the air.

Immediately my body tenses and I think. MOM! I run back through the trees, away from the Ferris wheel, faster than I had ever done before, my legs having a mind of their own. I frantically search around the carousel and the pathways connecting them. I breath very fast. My heart punching holes in my chest.A shine catches my eye. Coming from the ground. I step towards in and pick it up. It is my mothers necklace lying limp on the brick pathway. I go to my knees looking at the once prestine emerald now cracked and scratched.

Tears stream from my eyes and my chest rises and falls a million times a second. Tobias and Marcus imerge from the side of the carousel and their eyes widen before sprinting toward me.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Where is your mother!?" My dad says with the same frantic expression as Tobias. I looks at them and then back to the necklace.

"ELIZABETH! Speak to me!" He says, " what happened!?"

" I..I.. Don't know!" I splutter.

" What do you mean you don't know? You were with her! What.. What did you do!?"

What? I didn't do anything. I didn't. I just went to the Ferris wheel. I left her. Oh my god this is my fault, this is all my fault!

" I didn't do anything, I just went to the Ferris wheel, I..I.."

" We need to start searching" Tobias says. He is right, there is no point in just blaming each other, we need to find her!

I get up from my knees and put the necklace in my pocket and push my glasses back up. Tears are still streaming from my eyes.

"Mom!" Tobias shouts at the top of his voice. He then does it again and I do too. But Marcus just stands there. Shocked.

We do this for hours. We search every inch of the place. But we do not find her. Is...is.. Is she dead?

The rest of the world is like a machine, perfectly in time, in their perfect places, but us. No, we are different. And I hate being different.

xxxxxxxxx

I hope this is okay! I really do! If you liked please comment, review or what ever you call it!


	4. Chapter 4

This is impossibe

"M..m..Mom!?" I say. She stands there, unharmed, alive. She died! She died two years ago, I..I went to her funeral, her grave, I went to her grave everyday for months!

" Oh Elizabeth it is so wonderful to see you!" She says as she opens her arms to me, expecting me to go up to her. But I don't. I stay frozen in my position, like I am stuck in ice unable to move anything. After a while her arms fall to her side and she nods. As if she just heard what I thought.

" I understand you have many questions and I do too, but there is a reason you are here today, please, join me at dinner where we can discuss such matters." She says while signalling to a glass door. I squint at the door, but I am unable to see through it and my head throbs through the straining. What the hell is happening. How is she alive? Why is she alive? Where am I? Why am I here?

She approaches me and with each step a sound escapes her shoes, she wears high heels with a pencil skirt and a white shirt with a blazer. She looks like an erudite, or a teacher or a boss. But not my mom. She may be my mother. But she is not who she was, she walks with long strides as the bouncers cower in her presence, like a queen bee and her servants. I remain still. Like I can't break the ice I am in. She places her hand on my shoulder and a shock of electricity rushes through me, I break the ice that was surrounding my mind and turn to look away from her, I can't look into her eyes, I can't bring myself to do that. Not yet. I need time to think.

I look around me. Everything is so clean and nice. Like they just picked up a room from erudite and dropped it in the middle of a desert of rubble and debre. There are computers to my left as well as a library and a long, wooden desk to my right and front. I stand in the dead centre below the crystal chandelier that emits Snow White light across the place. The chandelier is far above me. In a hole in the skyscraper, like some one cut a circle out of the centre explosing every floor and into the blurry top.

" I understand that you are confused, I would be too. Dinner will be at 7 o'clock. You may follow Rebecca to your room. I assure you your questions will be answered. But now, I have business to attend to. " she smiles at me and it feels like a stab into my chest. That smile, that smile is the worst part. I can see Tobias in her eyes and in her deep brown hair. I can see Tobias in her hooked nose and her long lashes.

You may follow Rebecca to you room...Wait.. My room? I am not staying here! This is not my home! My lousy home is in abnegation with Tobias and Marcus. I have to go home.

" My room?" I finally say.

" Yes Elizabeth, it is on the second floor. Opposite the lift." She says.

" I.. I am staying?... here!?" I babble.

" Well, where else would you live? You cannot go home, neither would you want to go home. Like I said, you are here for a reason Elizabeth."

" Than what is that reason!? You cannot rip me from my life, I have to go home!"

" Elizabeth.." She says

" Beth! It's Beth!" I interrupt.

" Beth. I cannot let you leave. You already know too much and I can't left that information leak out, and you still have so much to know" I let out a large sigh, " This is Rebecca", she says as she gestures to a tall brunette with icy blue eyes and hair to the length of her chin. She smiles and waves to me to come over. She seems nice and with the glare my 'mother' is giving me I slowly walk over to Rebecca.

" Hello, I am Rebecca as you already know and I work in the infirmary on floor 3! I am 15 years old, and I know we are going to be great friends! " she says with a smile," follow me."

I do as I am told. Not that I normally do that but, I know I cannot protest. I look around once more, now behind me, and I can see 10 guards in front of the door( or more like gate) I must have went through. Everyone is looking at me, and I mean everyone. People in the library, people I on the computers, all the way to the second floor. I feel like I am gonna be sick,this is all too much.

I just found out my mum is alive and that I am never going home. Ever.

I look around more trailing my eyes across the metal support beams lining the way to a lift.

" Nice huh? Bet you were expecting I pile of rubbish with a burning bin" Rebecca says smiling

" Not the bin" I say keeping my eyes anywhere but on her.

" Right, not the bin," she says letting out a little chuckle," So... What is it like being the royal Elizabeth Eaton?"

"Royal? I am not royal" I say looking at her.

" Of course you are! Everyone knows your name, plus your mum, is like the ruler here" she says smiling still. I take a big sigh.

" I know it is a lot to take in. Well, actually I don't but, don't be too bummed to be staying here, it is gonna be better than any life you had in abnegation I assure you."

" You know about my life in abnegation!" I demand

" Well, I know you live in abnegation and that's about it, abnegation is pretty boring if you ask me." she says with a smile and I let out a breath,one can know about Marcus.

We arrive at the lift. It is like the ones at the hub, but I have never been in one before since it is always full to the brim and of course to abnegation folk it would be selfish to get in one even if you are going to floor million.

She pushes a button in the shape of an arrow and it flashes with a red light until the two grey doors slide open. The lift is empty, so we step in and the doors shut behind me. I look around the lift and then everything shakes and begins to move. My eyes widen at this movement.

" What? Have you never seen a lift before?" Rebecca asks.

"Yeah. But I have never been in one before" I say

"Wow, abnegation is worse than I thought. Hey, well if you think this is cool,you have got a lot more things to see."she says as she looks at me with a spark of excitement in her eyes. Curiosity is one of my weaknesses, I just have so much I want to know, but don't know how to ask.

We reach the second floor and it took longer than I antisipated, I guess the floors are just really big. We get out and immediately my eyes are drawn to a massive apartment with metallic double doors and windows on either side.

" Welcome home!" She says proudly

" Oh my god, no way" I say

" I know it is great isn't it!" She says while looking at the apartment in awe. It is amazing, it is so big, so luxurious. But...

" I can't live here" I say.

" What? Why not?" She questions

" this place is amazing, but I can't, I just can't"

" I can't make this any different Beth, you have to stay here. It is orders. The only thing I can do is make this easier, you can make this easier for yourself by just accepting it and that is probably the worst thing you want to hear right now. But I am really bad at this whole comforting thing!" She babbles

She opens the door and places the key into my hand.

"This is all yours. Try to enjoy it, and here." She places a piece of paper in my hand," this is my phone number, you will find a phone in there, ring me any time! I will see you later." She says as she smiles and walks back to the lift.

I am left alone in front of my apartment, Tobias would of loved this, oh Tobias. I miss him already. What will he think when he sees me gone, will he think I am dead? Will he think I have been kidnapped? This is horrible! I walk into my apartment and slam the door shut as tears roll down my cheeks. I cup my face in my hands and count to three. Three seconds of weakness, three seconds of crying and then I can get up. One. Tears sting my eyes. Two.I sniffle and sob. Three. I get back up.

I look at my surroundings, to the far left-hand corner is a kitchen, as big a my living room in abnegation, to the far right is a living room with a brown triple seater sofa, two arm chairs and a large rug in between. To the left of me is a beautiful dining room, all ultra modern with white chairs and a long glass table with flowers and a card on top. I walk over to the table pulling out a white chair from underneath and sitting down on it. Using my nails I tear the card open revealing a note, I pull the note out and another piece falls out. I photo. Of me and Tobias and mum and dad. We are Sitting on the grass having a picnic at the park. I don't remember this photo being done, we look younger, like... Two years ago. Two years ago when my mum left. Did she know she was leaving? Why did she lie to us?

I shove the picture in my pocket and unfold the note:

Dear Beth,

Hey, I know you are getting older now and so am I. I know that we are going to move on in our lives and you won't be so small anymore. But just remember that with the lousy life we have with Marcus and without mum. We will always have each other's back. I Am probably going to leave at the choosing ceremony and that is going to be hard for both of us. But just remember that I am still going to be your brother no matter what. Happy 12th birthday Beth. I wish I was there.

From Tobias.

Tears well up in my eyes and I let them fall. I am never going to see him again. I kick the leg of the table with frustration. I always thought he was going to be the one leave me. But instead, I am the one leaving him.

A ringing sound fills the air coming from the wooden unit beside the door. I get up from the table and wipe the tears from my eyes. I go over to it and place the phone to my ear.

" Hello?" I sniffle

" Hello, Evelyn would like to see you at the meeting room in 10 minutes, oh sorry, your.. Mother..would like to see you Miss Elizabeth Eaton. Please forgive me. The meeting room is on the bottom floor to the left. Three guiders should be outside your apartment when you are ready. Bye and I hope you are having a good day. " The lady on the phone then stops talking and the call ends leaving myself laughing to myself. A good day! I am having the worst say of my life!

I rush out of my apartment and nearly run head first into one of the guides. I need answers and the sooner the better. I go to past the guides noticing they are the same large men that had taken me here. They quickly see me and begin going up to me. I hate being inclosed in whatever cage they put me in. I walk faster until the lift is in reach. I jump into the lift close the doors and desend to the first floor. The guards bang on the doors and I smile while waving at them though the glass walls of the lift while I slowly go out of their sight. I like being free, I am not an animal and to hell I am not letting them treat me like one. I reach the first floor and look around for the meeting room but my eyes are caught by a shimmering light coming from the crowd of people leaving the library. Then I see a girl with long blonde hair carrying a necklace, that is what shimmered. Wait... That cracked, scratched emerald, that can't be! It is my mums necklace! I run after her passing the library and the computers. I look back, the guards are out of the lift and spot me. They begin running.

I squeeze through the crowd but she in vanishing into the sea of heads. I force my way though them and I look back to see the guides even closer to me now. I am nearly, there, just one more step! I wedge myself though the people.

And I a voice cuts though the crowd.

" Elizabeth Eaton could you please report to the meeting room!" The speakers sound. Everyone is looking at me now and my face turns scarlet, a circle is created around me and as I walk towards the crowd they make me a exit to go though. Everyone is silent. I feel like I had just been sent to the principles office. I feel nervous but angry at the same time. That necklace belongs to me!

The men go towards me and shepherd me to the glass door I saw at the beginning. The meeting room. We reach the door and they open the door for me and help me inside, I almost step on their feet as they 'escort' me to the Room. Do they think I can't open a door for myself? I see a large table, not like the one in my apartment, but an oak one,shaped and polished with intricate curved legs and moulded edges in the room. There are four seats: to the head is Evelyn, to the left is a short Man in a tight suit and another much taller man in a black suit with glasses and a bow tie.

" Please Elizabeth, Take a seat" Evelyn says.

I sit at the only unoccupied seat and mimic her by crossing my legs and sitting unusually straight. I seem out of place already in this meeting.

" This is Richard and Lovejoy." She says gesturing to the two men, " They are here to explain your reason in being here. Your mission."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for the long wait but my exams are over so I can spend more time on the story! Please review as it would be really helpful for me! Here is chapter 5

xxxxxxx

" Miss Elizabeth Taylor Eaton, I am Mr John Lovejoy and I am from the head inspectors office of the city. My job is to watch over the five factions" one of the men says, " During the last 2months there has been a riseing suspicion that erudite have potted a plan to abolish the government of abnegation"

" What!" I protest, " That's impossible,why would they do that? Abnegation haven't done anyth..."

"Erudite have been tracked countless times attempting to log into the abnegation secret files and that unit has been identified as unit 1058 situated in no other than Jenines office. Erudite have also distributed frequent news reports claiming that abnegations corrupt government should be robbed of their power." The other man explains, " We see this as a major issue as this could lead to mass devastation in not only abnegation but the whole city ultimately shattering the peace that keeps society together."

" This is why we need you, with your impressive school grades, loyalty to abnegation, your family background and your alpitude test.. I.. Imean your passion... you are perfect for this mission." Lovejoy says.

" Wait I.." I say

"we have agents working tirelessly in each faction, however under agent 101s departure we have chosen you to undergo his position. Your task is to uncover information about erudite and expose details of what, when and how Jenine is doing this."

" If she is doing anything" I say

"Correct. This is a dangerous mission, which is the reasoning for the training" you will endure. Over the next two years you will train, learn and proceed until you are ready."

" Two bloody years! I am sorry but you can't control me, you can't make me do this! There is nothing going on in erudite! Where is the exit?"

" Elizabeth", Evelyn places her hand onto mine, " You will get repaid, I promise"

" I don't want your money!" I exclaim.

"LISTEN!"She says glaring at me.

" How will I get any information sitting in the middle of the factionless, whatever this is! And what do you mean by the alpitude test, I haven't even taken it yet!" I say raising my voice in frustration. I get up from my seat and stand placing my knuckles onto the smooth table.

" After the two years of training, you will be placed back into the city to live with your father to then complete the choosing ceremony and get into the city. This has never been done before, however to get the most information possible, we need an educated and therefore productive agent."

" I am not living with my father!" I yell.

" Why would that be?" Richard asks.

" No reason" I mutter, sitting back down and flicking my blond ponytail over my shoulder.

Three waitresses enter the room carrying plates and glasses.

" Oh, perfect timing" my mother says as she nods and smiles and the waitresses.

They begin to place down the dishes at the table and when a plate is placed I front of me I gasp. It is ice cream, cake and brownies piled in a mountain in the centre on the ceramic dish.

" Elizabeth, do you like it? I made it espessially for you, with extra chocolate sauce!" Evelyn says. And this is like another stab in the chest, she used to always make me this when I was sad.

But I can't help but smile and grab my spoon and start eating, I roll my eyes back in my head as my taste buds dance in my mouth. " this is amazing!" I mumble with food in my mouth. I am being so childish, I think as I straighten my back, cross my legs and wipe the smile from my face. God Beth, can you just stop your stupid love for cake for one second? I think.

" Are you trying to bribe me with cake?" I ask pulling I questionable face.

" Why of course not, just see it as a welcome home present from our chefs" Evelyn says while I give a disapproving look but just keep eating because, to be honest. I have never been so starving in my life.

I eat so quickly I get slight indigestion. Although I hate this, if I don't eat it will make everything worse.

" You will go undercover into the city, you cannot tell anyone, not your friends, not your family. This kind of information is not save in anyone but your hands. You got me?" Richard says raising his eyebrows.

" No. I haven't got you because Tobias can't be left there with my father!"

" What do you have against your father?" Lovejoy inquires.

" She knows!" I say pointing at my mum.

"Evelyn can I speak to you in private? Please?" I say more like a statement than a question.

" You are excused gentlemen" she says and Lovejoy and Richard leave the table.

" What do you think you are doing?" She asks me, as if she doesn't know what I am on about.

" Oh, I don't know let's start with, why did you leave? Why did you lie to us? Why did you leave me with an abusive father? And why are you leaving Tobias too?" I say

" Elizabeth this has been so hard for me!"

" Mom, you have been living as a queen here while I was left in hell for two years!"

" I hope that I can repay this misfortune by giving you this opportunity."

" Nothing can repay me as long as Tobias is in abnegation!" I shout.

" Beth, I cannot allow Tobias to take part in this movement, firstly this is because we do not want to disrupt with the city more than we already have and with only two years before he chooses a faction at the choosing ceremony. It is too risky."she explains

" How do you expect me to get back into the system after the two years. Huh?" I question.

" Because your father will do anything to keep a little secret from leaking out and destorying his job, reputation and trust, Elizabeth." She says.

" So he knows about you being alive?" I ask

" No, he shall never know, he is too unstable for that kind on information. To him, this is a governmental scheme."

" So I am going to be a spy?" I ask

" You could say that. You will have training in the martial arts, combat and defence.",She says, " And there's a reward..."

" If you want to find out what is behind the walls, this is your chance. So are you in or out?" She says.

" I'm in!"


	6. Chapter 6

I guys, this is the 6 th chapter! I hope you enjoy and like I said please review because your support really matters :)

Xxxxxxxx

I am escorted back to my room. What did I just do? How am I suppost to be handling this? I know I have just made a decision that will put my life at risk. But that information is worth dieing for.

*Tobias POV*

God it has been a long day, me and Caleb have just finished the project so I can finally go home! I say my good byes and walk out of the library, it is so futuristic with collums of book shelves in Crome cabinets and table after table of computers in front. I sling my ruck sack over my shoulder and begin walking out of the hub entrance with is a large metal door engraved with pictures and words like a cathedral.

I pull out my phone from my pocket and dial the home phone. I wanna call Beth just to let her know I am coming home. I continue walking as I press the phone to my ear admiring the glistening trees and buildings sparkling with ice.

I keep the phone to my ear as it beeps and beeps.

It continues to beep as I pass the centre city and begin walking through the faction less sector. And with long strides I walk down the gravel paths with the scent of damp air tickling my nose. The beeps go on. And on. And on. I take the phone from my ear and stare at the screen as the beeps ring in my ears. This is weird. Why hasn't she picked up the phone? I begin to worry slightly, maybe she is in the shower? Nah. She should be making dinner. Plus Marcus would not let her do anything but her chores and homework at this time of day, and she is grounded after she was spotted at the park instead of at an English club. Damn she has got some gut.

I slow my breath slightly. She is like 14 now, she is not small anymore, she can look after herself. I stop the thoughts filling my mind but keep the phone ringing. Just in case.

5 minutes later the phone has not been answered. There is no reason why she should not have picked up the phone by now. She can't be there,in the house. But why not? Why wouldn't she be in the house?

My worries begin to grow and I pick up my pace, is she being beaten by Marcus? Or did she not even get home!?

I begin to jog and pick up my pace a little more, did she get lost? I jog fast across the gravel pavement and I can see a black... Thing on the pavement. I jog towards it.

" What the.." I bend down in front of it, " What the hell!"

My heart beats a million times a second. I begin the shake. I pick up her glasses. Her glasses! Lying shattered on the floor. No. This is bad. To hell this is bad. I pick them up with the lenses smashed and the black frame chipped and cracked.

I sprint home as fast as I can, hell, hell, hell this is bad!

I enter the abnegation sector and many give me a strange look as I sprint to my house. Abnegation see running as recreational action and a danger to others. But I could not care less. I bash on the door and no one answers, I ring the door bell several times and wait a couple seconds jumping on a spot.. Goddddd... Open the door!

I look through the window and all the lights are off. All of them! I run around the house go to the back door, I tug on the handle. It is locked too. I pull on the window located beside the door gripping my fingers over the plastic ridge. I pull vigorously for what feels like ages straining my arms and making my hands red. I wrench the window open and reach my hand inside. With all my concentration, I felt around the inside of the door. I feel the letter box ...I feelthe handle... The lock!

I grab the notch of the lock and slide it up and across until a click sound is made. Barging in, I look around frantically and slam the door shut.

" Beth! Are you here!?" I shout.

" Elizabeth! Where are you?" I shout loader.

I search the house first the kitchen. This is where she should be. But she is no where to be seen. Then the living room. Then her bedroom, my bedroom. Everywhere. She is nowhere to be seen! Was she taken? Abducted? Kidnapped?...

Killed?

xxxx

I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted this to be all about Tobias's POV and well yeah. I hope you like it and I am going to update really soon to make up for it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! This is chapter 7! If you have any questions about the story or would like to put forward ideas or criticism that would be so helpful! I hope you like it! :)

By the way, if I do not say who's POV it is like I did for the last, it means it is Beth' if I have someone else other than her POV will I put that :)

xxxxxxxx

I didn't sleep much that night. Trying to catch sleep was like trying to hold a cloud, it kept slipping away back to reality. I was too busy thinking. Thinking about the things that happened last night, I don't think I have processed it yet, I don't think I ever will. Trying to digest the things that I have done and the things that I will do, it is like I am waiting to wake up.

I am in 'my" bedroom, it is so different to my other bedroom in abnegation. I stare up at the ceiling, it is high and illuminates with light from my lamp on my grey bed side table. I feel lost in the king size bed that I lay upon. And so does the bed in the king size bedroom that it stands in. Everything here is so luxurious, with such sumptuous food and beautiful furniture, it is literally the opposite to the way I imagined faction less to be. To the left of the room is my bed with a large oak head board backing a white wall and opposite, several mirrored wardrobes line the whole right wall. There is a sofa, a desk and chair, a dresser and even a bathroom.

I draw the covers over my body and rub the sleep from my eyes. Everything seems so alien. I walk up to my wardrobes and slide one of the giant doors to the side. I gasp as my mouth falls wide open. The wardrobes are filled with clothes, beautiful dresses, skirts, shirts, trousers and covering the whole bottom self is shoes from heels to boots. It is a girls heaven. At the moment I am wearing just my abnegation clothes, the same clothes I had to wear the day before. I slip a blue skirt and a t shirt with jacket and grab some blue trainers , walking back over to my bed I shove my abnegation clothes under the mattress. I want to keep a small bit of my old life with me. Just so I don't forget who I really am, an abnegation girl. But IS that who I really am?

I step over to a large white wooden door to the front of the room and creek the door open peaking my head over into the bathroom. Inside is a free standing bath with a hamper of soaps and towels tied neatly with a pink ribbon, there is a walk in shower, a sink and a toilet. A mirror streaches from the floor to the ceiling, and I stare at who seems to be me, though it is hard to recognise it. I look at the mirror, but what do I see? I see a small short girl with big green eyes, gross hair tied in a messy bun and paper white, thin arms and legs. I don't know what I expected, I guess every girl want to be pretty, but only some get to carry the halo.

Did I do the right thing? Did I do the right thing coming here? Agreeing to this mission? I feel like I had to, it wasn't a choice, was it? No. I have to find out what is behind those walls, I need to know what is happening in erudite- if anything. But at the same time, I feel like I am as bad as my mum. I left my family without warning, without any goodbyes. Maybe me and Evelyn are not so different.

I brush my teeth and rip my hair out of its bun so it falls to my shoulders. There has got to be a hair brush somewhere. I walk over to the dresser where I open a massive white bag, in there is a bunch of weird shaped paint brushes, a few thick things that look like pens and a thin circular pot labelled 'face powder'. What the hell is that? Anyway, hair brush, hair brush. I walk around the room a bit more. Ahh! There it is, on top of a chest of drawers. Here there is a hair brush with some hair bands and a cute bow. I brush my hair and tie it in a high pony tail and clip the bow onto the front. I used to always wear bows when I was little, I guess I stopped wearing them since it is not very 'abnegation'.

I go out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, there, I open a two door grey fridge . The fridge springs to life emitting a crystal clear light onto the shelves and shelves of food from apples to whatever an avacado is and so many meats, chocolates and snacks. My eyes spot a chocolate chipped muffin and I can't help my self. I grasp the muffin and shut the door. I hear a ring coming for the front door, so walk over and turn one of the curled chrome handles. On the other side, Rebecca stands there in her nurses uniform.

"Hey!" Says Rebecca in a too energetic way for this time in the morning. Wait what time IS it?

" Umm. Hi" I say and smile at her.

" So how is your apartment?" She asks

" Wow it is so amazing I mean with the wardrobe and the kitchen and..." I say.

" Wait, what about the wardrobe?" She interrupts," Sorry I am like obsessed with clothes... Just a typical girl " She says laughing.

" you wanna come see?" I ask knowing what the answer is going to be.

" Hell yeah!" She says as I open the door wider and let her walk in.

" This place is better than I imagined!" She exclaims looking around, " Wow, now I know what you mean by the fridge!"

" Follow me " I say, which seem pretty weird to say since she is the one that has been showing me around. I show her my room and her eyes go directly to the wardrobe.

" How big? That is like a million times the size of my wardrobe and I have loads of clothes!" She says looking in awe at the mirrored doors. I slide the door to the side and her expression goes from impressed to blown away.

" No, just no this is not fair!" She says laughing and I do too, " God I never knew how many types of converse a girl could have until now"

" Converse?" I ask

" Don't worry" she replies

" Hey so is this your make up bag?" She says pointing to the massive white bag on my dresser.

" I don't know really it has some weird paint brushes and some, what look like, pens." I say.

Rebecca erupts into laughter, " No way! You have never seen make up before! Gosh you have a lot to learn from me. Seriously!"

" Ok, ok. What did you want to ask me? You know since you came to my apartment?" I ask

" Ohh. Here." She says giving me a piece of paper, " This is your time table for today and your gonna need some energy from what it looks like cus that seems one long day!"

I take a look at the time table:

 _10:00-11:00_

 _Colony meeting_

 _11:00-12:00_

 _Meeting in lecture room_

 _12:00-13:30_

 _Lunch break_

 _13:30-15:00_

 _Site tour_

 _15:00: 17:00_

 _Training briefing_

" Don't worry about finding the places, I will show them to you, since Evelyn let me have a day off work. By the way thanks for that." She says smiling," So we have 2 hours to kill since it is 8:00 now. What do you wanna do?

" I dunno." I reply

" I know lets go to my place. Then I can explain a few things."

" Ok then" I say as we walk out of my bedroom and out of the apartment.

We go up a few floors in the lift and walk down some corridors to get to her place. To be honest, I am already lost. We turn up at a small apartment door with a couple of other apartments to the left and right. She unlocks the door and we are met by a small cute kitchen, a wooden table and chairs and a sofa with a TV in front.

" Do you like?" She says looking at me with a small but genuine smile.

" Yeah, it is so cute." I say smiling back.

" I know it is not much but it is all I really need" she says.

" So is here where you are going to teach me to be a.. Well.. Girl?" I ask

" Yeas, so let's see... Ok, lesson1- make up!" She says with an excited look on her face. She walks over to a brown wooden door and opens it where a small bathroom is. She grabs a little pick, glittery bag with the words ' I love makeup' written on it and zips open the top.

" Right."' She says holding up 2 black pen things one thick and one thin, " What are these?" Rebecca asks

" I don't know." I say

" This is a mascara and a this is an eye liner, it is used to make your eyes blacker and look bigger." She explains, ' here I will show an example" Rebecca flicks the lid off the two and draws on my face.

" Here" she says passing me a mirror," looks good doesn't it? Ok moving on, what is this?" She says holding up a skin coloured bottle.

" Umm... Some fake skin?" I say

" Close! It is foundation, used to cover up blemishes and stuff"

" Rebecca, can I ask you a question?"

" Yeah, of course!"

" Do you know anything about how Evelyn became like, ruler?"

" I am not sure, she was like, elected by the colony elders after our old ruler retired, she came to do speeches and stuff and then stayed perminantly. Why do you ask?"

" Oh no reason" I say trying to pull off a believable smile, " hey, how about we put this 'lesson' on hold, and go to the meeting, it is in 5 minutes." I say hoping she will stop this boring activity, I am not really a make up person."

"5 minutes! Come on we need to hurry!" She says putting her things back in her make up bag and shoving it on the kitchen counter. We run out the door and to the lift. We then run down past the library and into a big corridor leading to an even bigger hall.

" This is the meeting hall" she shouts over the mass of voices coming from the hall. She turns left in front of the hall entrance and begins running round the side.

" Hey! Aren't we suppost to be in there? " I shout

" No, well not today!" She replies. We go round to a small black door where a couple of chairs stand on the floor and ropes and curtains hang from the ceiling. I look around for a moment. I then turn back to where Rebecca was to find she isn't there. Gosh I have lost her. I walk down the side of the curtains and see a glimmer of light escaping them shining a line of light on my face. I peer through the gap and see hundreds if not thousands of people standing in the hall and a big stage with Evelyn behind a Wooden post.

" Quiet please!" Evelyn says and the whole hall turns silent except from the odd whisper here and there.

" Good Morning everyone, as you may have hurd someone very special has joined our colony. She is from abnegation in the city!" The crowd erupts into cheers, " I welcome you Miss Elizabeth Eaton!" She announces loudly sounding from large speakers around the hall. Someone touches my shoulder and I quickly flick my head round.

" Where were you? Quick! You need to get on stage!"she says guiding me into the curtains.

" No I can't I.." I say as she pushes me onto the stage. Evelyn signals for me to go next to her and I do. My face bright red.

" I introduce you to Beth, she will be staying here with us for a while." She says and the crowd cheers. She then passes the microphone to me.

"Tell us a little about your self, don't be shy, we are your family!" She says

" Umm..." I think.

"Hello...My name is Beth and... I and excited to be living here." I say nervously but hopefully not too badly.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Evelyn Says before I am ushered off stage back to the curtains.

" On other news, the library has been fixed with new computers and .." Evelyn continues. I look around and see Rebecca. I walk up to her.

" Why did you push me on stage?" I ask.

" I am sorry, it was orders, I promise it won't happen again, I would have told you but I lost you and we ran out of time. I am really sorry! Come sit here." She says signalling to two chairs. I sit on one and she sits on the other and we watch the rest of the assembly.

After what felt like an hour, people began leaving the hall so me and Rebecca began walking to the same room I had been in yester day, with the large wooden shaped table.

" Ok this is where you should be, you can meet me at the cafeteria at 12:00, that is just down the corridor from the hall. Ok?" She says

" Ok thanks!" I say

I walk in and Richard, Lovejoy, Evelyn and another weird looking man sit infront of me.

" Hello, I am Mr Mullens and I am your trainer." He says," We have this meeting today to explain what your time here at the colony will consist of."

" As said before you will be trained in martial arts, attak and defence, but you will also learn how to use equipment, and be able to stay undercover." Evelyn explains.

" New information has just come in that erudite have created yet another article about abnegation's supposedly corrupt government." Richard explains, " We would like to ask you a few questions if that is ok."

" I will answer your questions if you answer mine" I say

" I think that is a fair decision" Evelyn says.

" Ok," Richard begins, " I would like to know whether you saw anything that seemed suspicious inside the city maybe about Jenine or even abnegation, the rumours are false aren't they?"

" Of course they are, the abnegation are good people, they couldn't be like that if they tried. It is inevitable to have the odd person that maybe bends the rules slightly but their government is not corrupt, every faction believes they should rule. Candor think they should because they never give false witness and erudite thinks they should rule because they are smarter. It is like, a modern battle of the throne, you bring the opponent down to boost yourself." I explain

" Very good, thank you" Lovejoy says," so what was the question you had?"

" Well I wanted to know, how will no one notice when a girl just vanishes and then returns two years later?" I ask

" We shall say that you are severely ill with a deadly disease and will exclude you from school, to your brother however, it will be what ever conclusion he believes to be true." Richard says.

" Oh. I understand." I say a bit speechless, what will Toby think? Will he think I am dead? Kidnapped? Abducted?

" Anyway, this is a timetable of your training, you will be training briefly to ensure you are not suspicious however it will ensure your intake into dauntless and your position in the headquarters. This is because only the top 10 will be able to work in the headquarters, others work on the fence and right now, that is not our primary concern," Lovejoy states

" Ok, so what I am... Cheating?" I ask

" Of course not, you are merely ensuring the survival of this city and if that takes compromise than that has to be done." Richard says.

" Ok, thank you for meeting here at such late notice everyone." Evelyn begins," the lunch break is upon us and I doubt anyone would want to miss that." Everyone rises from their seats and tucks their chairs in before being excused from the meeting. I walk out of the room and look around a bit, where is the cafeteria then? Ok, hall entrance, the hall is to the right to I will just follow that corridor.

I walk down past the hall entrance and look in there as I walk by looking at the beautifully moulded edges like a theatre. I look back suddenly and knock into someone knocking what ever was in their hand, onto the floor.

" Oh I am so,so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, this was totally my fault. I look at who I bumped into and it is a boy about the same age as me. With messy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

" That's fine really! I am Blake." He says holding his hand out and I shake his hand. " Wow you are even prettier in person! Hey here's my number, if you get bored, or want someone to guide you around here. And hey if you want then babe you just call me."He says grinning as me. I take his number out of politeness

" I don't need a guide cus I have already go one, but thanks." I say forcing a smile to my face even though I know I don't really like this person.

" All right babe but if you change your mind." He says and winks at me.

" Ok, bye now I am going to go! See ya!" I say as I speed walk to the cafeteria.

Now that what I call a jerk, you can't go round to girls like that. Gosh, this training is going to be more drama than I thought.


End file.
